Meu Melhor Natal
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Um ano após à Guerra de Inverno, Orihime deixa de ser a mesma pessoa de antes, e tudo perde o sentido para ela, até mesmo o Natal. Mas Ichigo irá ajudá-la a voltar a ser como antes. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Olá a todos, nova e estranhamente eu estou por estas bandas, apenas para deixar-lhes essa tentativa de Ichihime, que me veio à mente do nada...

**Disclaimer:** Bleack = Kubo Tite ^^

* * *

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Mi Mejor Navidad", de Kriscia. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

* * *

**MEU MELHOR NATAL**

Definição de Natal: época do ano na qual os lares e estabelecimentos comerciais começam a ser decorados com todo tipo de enfeite, de acordo com a ocasião, principalmente com as cores verde, vermelha e dourada, árvores completamente enfeitadas com luzes e bolas brilhantes, e na qual as famílias trocam presentes e compartilham momentos incríveis, acima de tudo.

Era 24 de dezembro e havia sido um belo dia de neve, porém o Sol cedia o seu lugar, pouco a pouco, finalizando com um belo entardecer, o céu estava limpo, e por isso podia-se presenciar o pouco que restava desse espetáculo, e a Lua fazendo a sua aparição.

Ele ia um pouco distraído no caminho para o supermercado, depois que Yuzu havia lhe pedido que fosse até lá por causa de algumas coisas que ela precisava para a ceia de Natal, carregava seu iPod na mão, já que o caminho não ficaria tão longo caso tivesse algo que o distraísse. Em um desses momentos, ele ia atravessar a rua, mas antes de fazer isso, viu que Orihime passava ao largo pelo outro extremo da mesma.

Após o que acontecera no Hueco Mundo, depois dos confrontos entre os Shinigamis e os Espadas, mas, principalmente, entre Ichigo e Ulquiorra, a jovem não era mais a mesma de antes, aquela jovem alegre, enérgica e sonhadora e com o grande sorriso que sempre exibia e que era como se fosse a sua própria marca registrada, não, nada disso podia ser visto nela depois daqueles acontecimentos, era o inverso, ela tinha se tornado séria, mostrava-se triste e, muitas vezes, com o olhar perdido, o que preocupava muito aos seus amigos.

Muitas vezes, ele tentou desculpar-se com ela pelo que havia acontecido, sentia-se mal com tudo o que todo o que passara naquele lugar, toda a pressão que sentira, sabia-se lá quantas ofensas, quantas vezes tivera de rejeitar os seus próprios sentimentos e ao que tivera de renunciar apenas para proteger a todos, mas independente de quantas vezes ele já se desculpara, ela sempre lhe dizia a mesma coisa:

_- Não se preocupe com isso, Kurosaki-kun, não foi culpa sua, você não tem porque se sentir assim. _

A cada vez que ela dizia isso, era um pouco mais doloroso para ele, já que uma vez ele havia prometido protegê-la do que quer que fosse, mas não conseguira cumprir essa promessa, e, depois de alguns meses, nos quais ela apresentou-se sempre com o mesmo estado de ânimo, Ichigo começou a preocupar-se mais e mais com o estado de sua amiga, estava cada vez mais consciente a respeito dela, e, desta vez, como seguia pela mesma direção na qual ia Orihime, seguiu os passos dela, mas prestando atenção a qualquer movimento que ela fizesse, enquanto cada um seguia o seu próprio caminho.

Enquanto isso, ela ia submersa em seus próprios pensamentos, os quais eram lembranças daquela batalha na qual o seu querido Ichigo lutava quase até à morte com aquele que havia sido o seu guardião durante a sua estadia no castelo Las Noches, ela lembrava-se daquele instante em que por muito pouco Ulquiorra não matara a Ichigo, o desespero que sentiu quando o viu cair quase sem vida e a impotência que vivera naquele instante, mas o que mais a aterrorizara fora aquele momento em que o rapaz despertou, mas de uma forma quase demoníaca, e os demais momentos em que seus amigos arriscavam as suas vidas apenas para protegê-la, ainda que não tivessem a obrigação de fazer isso.

Todos os dias, essas lembranças invadiam-lhe a mente, pouco a pouco, e por isso era difícil continuar com a sua vida cotidiana, mas ela sabia muito bem que tinha de tentar fazer com que tudo que a afetava não se visse refletido em sua forma física e nem em seu modo de ser, mas, quanto a isso, já era muito tarde.

Ela saía de vez em quando para poder esquecer, mesmo que fosse apenas por alguns momentos, todos os acontecimentos, ela achava que talvez pudesse distrair-se com algo ou com alguém, mas a segunda opção era difícil de conseguir, já que quase todos os seus amigos estavam em casa com suas famílias, e ela simplesmente não tinha ninguém, seu irmão havia morrido há anos e sua melhor amiga estava fora da cidade, já que havia ido visitar outros parentes. Por essa razão, o Natal havia perdido o seu significado, para ela, era apenas um dia comum e corriqueiro.

Ela seguia caminhando até seu apartamento, tão distraída com os seus pensamentos, que não via por onde ia, até que, ao virar-se, chocou-se com alguém e reagiu no momento em que sentiu o choque, ao cair.

- Auch - ela disse, em voz baixa, assim que atingiu o chão.

- Ei, olhe por onde você anda, garota - disse o homem com quem ela havia se chocado, de mais modos, sem nem mesmo ajudá-la a se levantar.

- M-me desculpe - ela pediu desculpas, ainda no chão, mas com sua cabeça oculta pelos seus longos cabelos, e o homem virou-se para seguir o seu caminho.

Ichigo havia visto o que acontecera, e por isso pôs-se a andar mais rápido, para poder ajudá-la, já que ele encontrava-se a vários metros de distância, porque não queria que ela percebesse que ele a seguia, mas viu que ela levantara-se por conta própria, e então deteve os passos, para ver o que mais a jovem fazia. Então, um pouco afastado dela, esperou que Orihime continuasse com o seu trajeto.

Ela não queria passar o tempo sozinha em seu apartamento, sentia que estava novamente prisioneira em seu próprio lar, sem nada para fazer, e por isso decidiu alongar um pouco mais a sua pequena viagem. No centro do parque, ficava um pequeno lago congelado, e ela foi dar uma rápida olhada. Encostou-se na balaustrada com suas mãos, olhando as nuances que restavam do Sol.

Lembrava-se de como tudo havia começado, ao menos para ela, lembrou do momento em que Sora havia presenteado-a com seus grampos de cabelo azuis e a birra que ela fizera, sem saber que aquele seria o seu último encontro com ele, aquele outro momento em que um grande número de Hollows havia sido libertado, no qual suas amigas foram atacadas e feridas, e do momento em que seus Shun Shun Rikka apareceram pela primeira vez, ela sentira-se assustada com a presença daqueles seres estranhos, mas aquele medo fora substituído por um sentimento de força e proteção para com suas amigas, daquele momento em diante, fora por decisão própria que ela decidira continuar a seguir aquele caminho, o qual sabia que era perigoso, e que teria de enfrentar poderosos inimigos, mas, agora que ela pensava bem a respeito disso, ela achava que seria melhor tê-lo abandonado, pois se fosse assim, nenhum de seus amigos teria passado por aquela horrível situação, que ela desejava que se tratasse de um horrível pesadelo do qual ela logo acordaria, mas lamentavelmente não fora assim.

Ela levou as mãos à cabeça, localizando os citados grampos com uma expressão de tristeza, ela achava que isso seria a melhor coisa a se fazer, e, assim, tirou-os e colocou-os em uma de suas mãos para vê-los pela última vez. Deixou-os sobre a balaustrada, para depois começar de novo o seu retorno para sua casa, não sem antes derramar algumas lágrimas.

Ichigo observava tudo de longe, encostado em um dos muros, sua preocupação continuava, porque, mesmo que estivesse longe, ele pôde ver que Orihime havia partido com um semblante mais triste do que o que ela já tinha, com sua cabeça baixa, e, principalmente, estava chorando. Preocupava-lhe, também o fato de ela andar tão distraída e que pudesse sofrer um acidente, e por isso ele não pensou duas vezes, ele a seguiria até que ela tivesse chegado sã e salva ao seu apartamento, para, depois, ele voltar para sua casa.

Um dos poucos raios de Sol que restavam daquele dia pousou sobre os grampos, e, no momento em que ele começava a segui-la, notou algo que brilhava ao longe, especificamente onde Orihime havia se encostado, aproximou-se para ver o que poderia ser, e viu-os, os grampos que ela sempre usava, virou-se para a direção que ela havia tomado, sem entender, voltou a olhá-los e segurou-os, guardando-os em um dos bolsos da sua jaqueta, e começou a andar.

Seus passos eram lentos e pausados, e já havia anoitecido, pouco a pouco ela voltava para a sua casa, um local frio e solitário, o qual era dividido unicamente com os soluços, lágrimas e lembranças... tristes e amargas lembranças.

Em frente à porta, ela começava a girar a chave na fechadura, abria a porta lentamente, mas ficou sem se mover por alguns instantes, em seguida reagiu e começou a entrar, mas uma voz fez com que ela se detivesse.

- Inoue - chamou Ichigo, que indiretamente havia acompanhado-a até o seu lar, queria falar com ela, saber exatamente o porquê de sua atitude, embora ele já tivesse uma leve suspeita.

Ela estava surpresa por vê-lo ali, de pé, do lado de fora de sua casa, com a mesma expressão de seriedade com a qual se acostumara, mas seu olhar estava um pouco diferente, podia-se ver entre dor e tristeza, já que era isso o que ele sentia naquele momento.

- Kurosaki-kun - disse ela, respondendo ao chamado, tentando aparentar normalidade, mas isso era algo inútil - O que você está fazendo aqui ?

- Podemos conversar um pouco ?

- Está bem, entre - ela respondeu, afastando-se um pouco para deixá-lo passar.

Uma vez lá dentro, Orihime ofereceu-lhe um pouco de chá, já que a temperatura havia caído um pouco; quando o chá estava pronto, ela serviu-o, e sentados em algumas almofadas, olharam-se silenciosamente por alguns minutos, até que ele quebrou aquele silêncio.

- Inoue, você está bem ?

- P-por que você está perguntando isso ?

- Porque você não parece muito bem.

- Não, claro que não, eu estou bem - ela deu um sorriso falso.

- Você está muito triste e chorou hoje à tarde.

- C-como você sabe disso ?

- Porque eu estive observando você.

- Bom, é que eu... - ela disse baixando a cabeça e olhando em outra direção.

- É por causa de tudo o que aconteceu no Hueco Mundo, não é mesmo ? - diante dessa afirmação, ela voltou rapidamente a olhar para ele. Como ele sabia o motivo de suas preocupações ? Mas, diante disso, ela não podia dizer nada, já que ele estava certo, simplesmente desviou novamente o seu olhar para outra direção - Tatsuki me contou.

- E-eu sinto muito.

- Já se passou um ano de tudo isso, as lembranças ainda continuam a atormentar você ?

- Eu tentei esquecer tudo, mas é muito difícil de fazer isso, por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo.

- Eu sei, nada disso teria acontecido se eu tivesse me tornado mais forte e tivesse cumprido a promessa que fiz a você - ele disse, aborrecido e olhando de soslaio.

- Por favor, Kurosaki-kun, não se culpe por isso, nada do que aconteceu foi culpa sua.

- Mas, Inoue, eu...

- Não quero ver você triste, Kurosaki-kun, por favor, não fique assim.

- Mas se você está...

- É porque tem sido difícil para mim superar isso sozinha.

- Mas você não está só, você tem a todos nós.

- Eu sei, mas não consigo, simplesmente não... não consigo fazer isso - ela disse, já desesperada e em prantos, estivera por tanto tempo reprimindo seus sentimentos, e agora parecia ser um bom momento para colocar, de uma vez, tudo para fora.

Era doloroso vê-la naquele estado, sem ninguém que estivesse ao seu lado para dar-lhe uma palavra de conforto em todo esse tempo, e sem alguém que entendesse o que estava se passando.

- Eu... eu sinto muito, Kurosaki-kun - disse ela, quando conseguiu se tranqüilizar, tentando enxugar as suas lágrimas, mas ainda escondendo o rosto - Eu não devia ter gritado, você deve... deve pensar que eu sou uma idiota - ela terminou de enxugar o rosto, para dar vazão a novas lágrimas.

Tudo estava em silêncio, o que ela não estranhou, já que pensava que Ichigo deveria rindo-se ou pensando alguma outra coisa a respeito de suas atitudes, mas o que ela não esperava era sentir uma calidez circundando-a; levantou o seu olhar e encontrou o rapaz abraçando-a, seus olhos não podiam ficar mais abertos do que já estavam, dada a surpresa, mas depois ela sentiu-se tão segura naquele abraço , que começou a chorar novamente, agarrando-se mais ao rapaz.

- Eu já lhe disse, Inoue, todos nós estamos ao seu lado, e você não tem de passar por tudo isso sozinha - disse Ichigo, ainda abraçando-a, em voz baixa e suave, fazendo-a entender que ele estava ao lado dela - Essa ferida é muito profunda para apenas você carregá-la.

- Ferida ? - perguntou ela, intrigada.

- Sim, Inoue, uma ferida do coração, o seu foi muito machucado pelo que aconteceu, e abriu uma ferida muito profunda, e sei que vai levar tempo até que ela cicatrize, mas eu...

- Eh ?

- Se você permitir, eu gostaria de ser o curativo que cobre essa ferida, até que ela sare por completo - disse ele, tornando mais forte o abraço.

- Kurosaki-kun - disse ela, derramando mais lágrimas, mas estas eram de felicidade por causa das palavras dele, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não sentia-se só, e pela primeira vez, seus sentimentos eram correspondidos pela sua pessoa especial.

Eles permaneceram assim por vários minutos, enquanto ela se tranqüilizava, aos poucos Orihime recuperava a tranqüilidade que havia perdido há instantes atrás, e foi desvencilhando-se do abraço para poder enxugar novamente as lágrimas.

- Você já se sente melhor ? - perguntou Ichigo, depois de o abraço ter chegado ao fim.

- S-sim, eu me sinto bem, obrigada, Kurosaki-kun - respondeu ela, enquanto enxugava o rosto com a manga da camisa, mas ele notou, e levou a mão ao seu bolso de trás para poder tirar um lenço que levava consigo e entregá-lo para ela.

- Tome, enxugue-se com isto - ele estendeu-lhe o lenço.

- Obrigada - respondeu ela, tomando-o, para logo em seguida direcioná-lo até o seu nariz, para assoá-lo, detalhe que a ele pareceu divertido - Eu lhe devolverei depois que lavá-lo.

- Não se preocupe com isso - ele disse, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Obri... obrigada, Kurosaki-kun... bom, você sabe, por suas palavras - ela enrubesceu, e desviou o olhar.

- Não foi nada, mas... você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta, você vai me deixar ser o seu curativo ? - após ter estado durante algum tempo tentando pôr os seus sentimentos em ordem, ele chegou à conclusão de que queria permanecer ao lado de Orihime, muitas vezes ele a tinha visto triste e só, e aqueles momentos fizeram com que surgisse uma necessidade de querer estar com ela.

Por outro lado, Orihime, apesar de todo esse tempo, nunca havia deixado de lado os seus sentimentos por ele, ela sempre desejou presenciar o dia em que ambos poderiam estar juntos, e pensar que essa circunstância faria com que chegasse esse dia, era um pouco difícil de acreditar .

- C-claro que sim, Kurosaki-kun... se é isso o que você quer - ela respondeu, um pouco nervosa, mas permanecendo na mesma posição na qual se encontrava; quando Orihime deu a sua resposta, ele abraçou-a fortemente, para que logo em seguida ela compreendesse o gesto.

- Você nunca mais vai voltar a estar só, Inoue, nunca mais.

- Eu sei.

Minutos depois do abraço...

- Inoue, você gostaria de passar o Natal conosco ?

- S-sério ? Não vai ser um incômodo para a sua família ?

- Claro que não, pelo contrário, o velho sempre diz que é bom comemorar essas datas na companhia dos parentes e amigos, e, bem... nós podemos comemorar isto - com uma mão em sua cabeça, ele olhou-a de relance, um pouco vermelho - O que você acha ?

Ao que tudo indicava, essa conversa havia feito muito bem à jovem, já que agora, em seu rosto, era possível ver um pouco de felicidade e ela já exibia um tímido sorriso, o que parecia ser um bom início.

- Se você acha que sua família não vai se aborrecer, e levando em conta o que disse... então acho que não tem problema - disse ela, com um sorriso mais visível.

- Bem, então vamos - disse ele, pondo-se de pé para estender a mão para a, agora, sua garota.

- De acordo - já de pé, ela dirigiu-se rapidamente até seu quarto, para procurar por outro agasalho.

Ichigo a esperava do lado de fora, seu olhar estava fixado no caminho pelo qual ambos iriam celebrar um novo acontecimento em suas vidas. Orihime tinha colocado o agasalho que fora buscar, e tinha se enrolado em um cachecol, já que o frio fazia-se sentir. Fechou a porta, desceu pela escadaria e aproximou-se do rapaz, e quando ficaram frente a frente, ele sorriu-lhe e estendeu sua mão, para segurar a dela.

Assim eles continuaram por todo o percurso, de vez em quando em um confortável silêncio, outras vezes falando sobre um assunto ou outro que surgisse no momento. Quando chegaram à casa da família Kurosaki, Ichigo ia ser recebido pelo seu pai, com um de seus loucos ataques por haver demorado mais do que o normal, mas quando Isshin notou a presença de Orihime, deixou de lado as "gentis boas-vindas" que normalmente dava a seu filho para que Ichigo anunciasse a pequena surpresa - de que ela passaria o Natal com a família. Diante dessa notícia, Isshin saiu correndo até o retrato de sua falecida esposa para choramingar acerca do fato de que a família havia crescido, as garotas foram dar-lhe as boas-vindas tanto pela visita quanto pela família.

Apesar de Ichigo não ter conseguido o que faltava para a ceia, isso não impediu que eles comemorassem em grande estilo, Yuzu havia preparado vários pratos, mas com a chegada de Orihime, Isshin pediu-lhe para fazer mais comida do que o necessário, pedido que foi atendido, uma vez que até ele ajudou na preparação dos demais pratos.

Alguns minutos antes da meia-noite, eles já haviam começado a trocar presentes , havia papéis de presente de um lado, bolsas de outro, fitas por aqui, etiquetas por ali... enfim, para não ficar muito complicado, estava uma bagunça.

Orihime assistia a tudo, via como todos queriam-se muito bem, abraçando-se, desejando o melhor uns para os outros... e pensar que, há alguns minutos atrás, nada disso tinha importância para ela, mas agora tudo era diferente, graças a esse rapaz que tentava safar-se de um dos apertos de seu pai, que dava-lhe como forma de afeto. Sua vida começava a mudar, pouco a pouco, agora ela sabia que nunca estivera só, e que agora tinha mais alguém ao seu lado, mas da forma com a qual ela sempre sonhara.

Enquanto via os presentes da família, lembrou-se de que ela havia deixado um que era muito precioso por causa de um daqueles momentos de tristeza, agora que pensava a respeito, ela lamentava o fato de ter se desfeito dos grampos com os quais seu irmão havia lhe presenteado há anos atrás, o último dos presentes que recebera dele, mas agora não podia fazer mais nada, certamente, alguém já tinha levado-os, por isso ela achava que tinha perdido-os para sempre.

Enquanto Isshin, Yuzu e Karin trocavam presentes, abraços - e eventualmente um ou outro soco - , Ichigo afastava-se do lugar para poder estar com Orihime, com um leve sorriso ele aproximou-se mais e mais dela, para segurar-lhe as mãos e levá-la até algum local em que eles pudessem ficar a sós por alguns instantes.

Caminharam até o pátio da casa, que estava coberto por várias luzes que enfeitavam-no, e o chão coberto pela neve, detiveram-se e olharam-se, perdendo-se nos olhos um do outro por alguns instantes; ainda em silêncio, Ichigo tirou uma caixinha preta com uma fita dourada que embrulhava-a - que havia conseguido antes de chegar à casa da jovem - , e com um pequeno laço dourado por sobre a caixa. Orihime limitava-se a olhar.

- Orihime - ele chamou-a, fazendo com que ela se virasse para olhá-lo, surpresa por ele tela chamado pelo primeiro nome - , por causa de tudo o que aconteceu esta tarde, apesar de eu achar que não aconteceria, mas fico contente de que tenha acontecido, eu não tive tempo de comprar-lhe algo, e só posso lhe dar isto - ele estendeu-lhe a caixinha - Feliz Natal.

Ela não esperava por nada disso, olhou-o por um instante, para em seguida pegar a caixinha que Ichigo lhe oferecia. Pegou-a com delicadeza, e lentamente a abriu, tendo então uma grande surpresa, os seus grampos estavam de volta.

- M-mas como ? Onde você os encontrou ?

- Eu segui você esta tarde, e vi quando você as deixou sobre a balaustrada do lago, e por isso eu os recolhi, estava pensando em entregá-los de volta a você quando nós estávamos em seu apartamento, mas pensei melhor e quis entregá-los aqui.

- Muio obrigada, Kurosaki-kun - ela quase se jogou por cima dele para abraçá-lo, pois estava muito feliz por tê-los de volta.

- Mas por que você fez isso ?

- Porque pensei que era o melhor a ser feito, me desfazer de parte do meu passado.

- Mas é graças ao seu passado que você é quem é agora.

- Eu sei...

- E isso não vai mudar, Orihime, ou eu assim espero.

- Por quê ?

- Porque eu quero que você volte a ser e continue sendo a mesma pessoa que sempre foi.

- Kurosaki-kun...

- Você promete ? - ele olhou-a ternamente.

- Muito bem, eu prometo, eu continuarei sendo aquela que eu era antes - ela disse, com um grande sorriso, e colocando os grampos.

- Obrigado - disse ele, abraçando-a, enquanto ela correspondia ao gesto - Obrigado por me deixar ser parte de sua vida.

- Obrigada a você, Kurosaki-kun, por fazer deste Natal o melhor de toda a minha vida - separaram-se, mas para poderem aproximar seus rostos e eliminarem aquela distância que os separava com um suave beijo, o qual poderia ser interpretado como a conclusão de uma promessa; depois de alguns minutos, por falta de ar, o beijo terminou, ambos tinham as bochechas vermelhas, e olhavam novamente um para o outro - Feliz Natal, Kurosaki-jun.

- Feliz Natal, Orihime.

Dessa forma, começava uma nova etapa em suas vidas, com cada uma sendo complementada pela do outro...

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que tenha sido do agrado de vocês, apesar de ser um pouco tarde, desejo-lhes um feliz Natal a todos, e, com antecedência, um próspero Ano-Novo cheio de muitas bênçãos, sucessos, e que seja um ano de muitos desejos realizados.

Sem mais o que dizer, nos lemos em uma possível e próxima vez, e que Ichihime esteja sempre com vocês ^^

* * *

**N/T 2:** E volto a postar uma tradução de Bleach - achei que não voltaria a fazê-lo - , a quinta deste fandom, e a quinta do meu ship favorito deste fandom, Ichigo/Orihime. Eu pensei em só postar a tradução desta fic em dezembro, realmente pensei, mas não tive paciência para esperar até lá. E, bem, eu espero que todos aqueles que por acaso vierem a lê-la gostem dela.

Reviews, se acharem que vale a pena, pode ser ?


End file.
